Dracaena deremensis cultivar Hawaiian Sunshine.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena deremensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Hawaiian Sunshine.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Hilo, Hi. as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dracaena deremensis cultivar Hilo Girl, not patented. The new Dracaena was observed as a single plant in a group of plants of xe2x80x98Hilo Girlxe2x80x99 Feb. 1, 2000. This plant was selected on its unique leaf variegation pattern as plants of the cultivar Hilo Girl do not have variegated leaves.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at Hilo, Hi. since Sep. 1, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Dracaena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Dracaena has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics ofxe2x80x98Hawaiian Sunshinexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Hawaiian Sunshinexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright and outwardly arching growth habit.
2. Narrow and short leaves.
3. Dark green and light green variegated glossy leaves.
The new Dracaena can be compared to plants of variegated Dracaena fragrans xe2x80x98Massangeanaxe2x80x99, not patented. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Hilo, Hi, plants of the new Dracaena had shorter and narrower leaves. In addition, leaves of plants of the new Draceana had glossy leaves whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Massangeana had dull leaves.